Young and Alone
by Wolfie's Twilight
Summary: Renee is murdered by a vamp. Charle is an abusive drunk. 7yr old Bella runs away from her abusive father and has to find a way to survive on her own. Who is the lil girl who steals Edwards wallet? Cullens vamps. Who is Alexander? Bad Sum. Plz read reveiw!
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters.

**Chapter 1**

BPOV

Hello my name is Isabella Marie Swan and i am 5 years old but I'm turning 6 tomorrow. I have brown hair (has a reddish tinge and is slightly curly) and brown eyes, i am also extremely pale. **(Pic on Profile)**I'm at home right now with mommy because daddy had to go to work. Mommy is talking to someone on the phone and i am cooking dinner. Yes i can cook, i am quite smart for my age. I'm in 2nd grade, i skipped 1st. I can also play the piano and guitar. I was just finishing the food when I heard the phone hit the ground and glass shatter.

My mom came funnig into the kitchen, looking terrified. "Hide Bella!" she whispered to me frantically, as she pushed me into the pantry._ I wonder whats going on. _I carefully peeked through the crack in the door. My mom was in the middle of the kitchen, on her knees, and a pale man with jet black hair was holding her there. He smacked her across the face and she cried out in pain. I choked back the tears that threatened to spill over.

"Any last requests?" he asked as he inched is mouth closer and closer to mommy's neck. "What is the name of my killer?" mommy asked in a shaky voice. His mouth was almost at her throat. My heart beat was erratic and tears were pouring down my face. "Alexander." he replied as he closed the distance of him mouth to moms throat. She screamed out as he bit down.

_NO! _I watched on in horror as i chocked back sobs that threatened to escape my throat. Moms body soon became deathly pale and went limp, she was dead. _No! She cant die! No!_Alexander turned to leave and as he did i caught a glimpse of his eye color, it was crimson._ He's a vampire! My mother was murdered by a vampire. _

* * *

1 Year Later

"ISABELLA, where is my dinner!" Charlie (My father) screamed at me. I quickly ran into the kitchen and grabbed his plate of food. "h h here, Sir" i stuttered as i handed him the plate. I watched cautiously as he took a bite, his face turned red with anger. _Oh! No! I am so dead. _"It's burnt BITCH!" he screamed as he threw the plate at me. It hit me square in the jaw. _Owwwch!_

Then he slapped me across the face, punched me in the gut (I fell to the floor in pain.), kicked me in the ribs, to finish it off he grabbed a knife, and cut open my shoulder. "Never speak again or i will kill you, you bitch. Just like you killed your mother." he spat as he started out of the room, beer in hand. Charlie blamed me for my mother's death. I told the cops i didn't see anything because i was in he pantry.

That was one of the worst beatings he has ever given me but it is probably because in is the anniversary of mom's death. _I can't take this any more. It has to stop, i know i can't go to the police cuz Charlie's the chief so i guess it is time i ran away._

I stood up quickly ignoring the pain that shot through me and ran out the door. I didn't stop until i was a good 3 miles into the woods. I walked for hours until i came to the outskirts of Port Angelas._ Might as well sleep in the woods until tomorow so i don't have to worry about being seen. _I smiled as i layed down on a patch of ferns.

_I'm finally free!_

I fell asleep with that thought in mind.


	2. Stealing the Wallet

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters.**

**Chapter 2**

BPOV

I awoke the next day, it was about noon. I was quite luckily for it was one of the rare sunny days we had. _Good no rain, for now at least. _I carefully stood up. I winced as i felt the pain of my injuries. _Owwwww, I think d-Charlie broke some of my ribs. It is going to be a very long day, might as well start heading to Port Angelas. _I started off towards the city.

I was just about there when my stomach growled. _Oh that's just wonderful...how am i supposed to get any food. I don't have any money. hmmmm i could steal it. _I quickly walked into the city and sat on a bench._ No i won't do that unless i don't come up with a better plan in a few days._ I got up from the bench and started to wander around the city. I was constantly searching the ground for any change that someone could have dropped.

After about a few hours of random wandering i had found 1 in coins. I searched around the city some more and found a doller tree. I walked in and found a loaf of bread. The lady at the register gave me a weird look as i paid for the bread. _I wonder what her problem was?_

I walked out of the store and started heading back to woods. On my way i saw a cop car so i hid behind a dumpster._Ewwww it smells!_ Once it passed i continued my walk back to the woods, I passed a music store on the way.

_I will have to check it out when i can._ I finally made it back to the woods. _I should find a nice spot to sleep, that will stay dry and keep me safe. _I started my search immediately, i looked for a while. _This is hopeless. _Just as i was about to give up I found a large tree with a hollow that went straight through the bottom. **Pic on Profile. **_Perfect! _I quickly went in to the hollow and ate a few pieces of bread. I sealed the bag back up and fell to sleep. It was far from a peaceful one though.

A few days later

I've gone to the city everyday to see if i could find any more money and everyday i go home empty handed. I'm becoming weaker and weaker by the day and my bread ran out last night so i think it is time for me to resort to stealing. _The wound on my shoulder hurts like hell, i think its infected. Stupid Charlie._ So i am now heading to that music store to see who i can take a wallet from and get away. _It is getting dark out so i should probably hurry up. _

A few minutes later i was standing out side of the music store. _This is it. _I took a deep breath and then entered the store. There weren't many people, there was an old grey haired lady behind the counter, and a deathly pale, bronze haired, teenager. _He looks around 17. _The teenager walked up to the counter and set down his wallet on the counter. His cell phone rang so he walked few feet from the counter to talk.

_Perfect, it's now or never. _I took my chances and darted forward. I snatched up the wallet and ran out the door. I could hear him yelling after me but i was to terrified to concentrate on what he was saying._ Run, Bella, Run! Run faster! _I ran as fast as i could into the woods but of course i tripped right outside of my make shift home. _Crack! Oh crap that didn't sound good. I think it was my rib._

Right after that thought wave of pain hit my arm and chest. _Yep definitely my rib. _I looked at my arm, the slash Charlie gave me had ripped itself open. I was gushing blood. _Crap that's definitely not good. Stupid Charlie. _I slowly/painfully crawled into the tree hollow. I was freezing and in an emence amount of pain but was able fall asleep clutching onto the wallet for dear life. After that the only thing I remember was the feeling of someone picking me up and putting me into a warm car.

EPOV

_YES! Peace and quiet at last! _Each couple in my family decided that they wanted to take a vacation for a few months so i was left to watch the house since i was the only single one. To celebrate the absence of every ones thoughts i decided to go to the music store in Port Angelas. I ran out to my silver Austin Martin AMV10. **Pic on Profile.** _I love this car! _I sped down to Port Angelas.

I arrived there in about 20 minutes which is pretty quick considering it usually takes an hour to get from Forks to Port Angelas. I glanced at the clock as i parked the car. _Please be open. _It was 7 PM. _Yes it doesn't close until 9 PM._ I looked at the sky to see the sun go behind the horizon. _Good now there is no chance of me sparkling. _I nimbly jumped out of the car and locked it. I walked into the music store and started browsing.

I looked around for about 10 minutes before I found a few decent Cd's that i didn't own. I heard someone enter the store so i decided to listen to there thoughts. He looks around 17 she thought. _OK that is really random. _I grabbed the cd's and brought them up to the counter.

I then pulled out my wallet and set it down but as soon as i did my cell phone rang. It was Alice so i decided to stand a few feet from the counter to talk. I quickly opened the phone and put it to my ear. "Hello Alice." I said sweetly. Perfect - the girl thought. _What the hell! _"Oh i just wanted to tell you my dear brother to be careful where you place your wallet." she replied and then hung up. _What is that suposed to mean?_

Its now or never - the girl thought again. _What the... _Then I heard the pounding of running feet, I turned to see a young girl no older that 6 grab my wallet and run out the door. _Shit my wallet. _I ran out of the store leaving the Cd's on the counter and chased human speed after her. I yelled a bit but it was no use she just kept running. _This will be interesting. _

_Run, Bella, Run! Run faster! - _were her only thoughts as she ran into the woods. _Why would a 6 year old need to steal a wallet? _I ran slowly after her so i could wait until she fell asleep to get my wallet back. Then i heard her fall, followed by a sickening crack.

_Oh crap that didn't sound good. I think it was my rib. - _she yelled in thought. There was a slight pause.

_Yep definitely my rib. - _she sighed. The smell of blood washed over me and the burning in my throat increased but it was still manageable.

_Crap that's definitely not good. Stupid Charlie. - _she thought again. _I wonder who Charlie is? _I could she the young girls form crawl slowly into a tree hollow. _Does she not have a home? _I could hear her teeth chattering as i approached but it quickly slowed as she fell asleep. I looked into the hollow to see the young girl, Bella is what she called herself, clutching onto my wallet for dear life. I also saw an empty bag of bread.

_She can't stay out here she will freeze to death or by the smell of her wound die of infection. I guess she is coming with me._ I carefully lifted her out of the hollow and started to run vampire speed back to my car. Her clothes were ripped and dirty. Her body was covered in bruises and by how light she feels, she is probably underweight. She also has a gash on her arm that looks like it was made by a knife about a week ago and is infected.

_It probably opened up when she fell. _When we arrived at my car, I quickly opened the passenger door and set her in the seat. As i was about to put on her seat belt, my hand brushed across her ribs, and i could tell some of them were broken. _Well i can't put her in a seat beat now so i guess she is sitting on my lap for the rest of the ride. What happened to this little angel. Whoa did i just call her an angel._

I scooped her out of the passengers seat, shut the door and ran over to mine. I opened in and sat down slowly with her on my lap. I carfully shut the door and turned the car, and heater on. I stepped on the gas pedal and started to speed home. _This is going to be an interesting few months without my family._


	3. Edward Cullen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters.**

**Chapter 3**

EPOV

No more than 10 minutes later did i pull into the drive way. I carefully got out of the car and cradled Bella to my chest, she was still holding onto my wallet. I ran vampire speed to the door and opened it. I walked in and headed to Carlisle's office, it had all of his medical supplies. As i walked in, i noticed Bella squirming slightly in my arms, she then started to whimper and mutter.

"Please don't." "It's not my fault." "I can't remember." "I couldn't stop it." _I wonder what happened to her. _I tried to read her mind. _What the hell i can't hear her thoughts. _"Shhhh Bella your safe now." I whispered to her as I set her on the couch in Carlisle's office. She stopped moving and pulled my wallet to her chest. _She really likes my wallet._

I smiled as i got Carlisle's medical kit and went back over to her. I scooped her into my lap and started to clean the cut on her shoulder. After that i wrapped her ribs, 4 of them were broken the rest were badly bruised. _Who could have done that to this little angel. _As soon as i finished fixing her up i ran her up to my room and set her on my couch. _I should go get her a blanket. _I then ran to the guest bed room and grabbed a blanket, a pillow, and a cute teddy bear.

I walked back into my room, put the pillow under her head, covered her up, and put the teddy bear under one of her arms. She immediately pulled it to her chest. _Awww she is adorable. Shit i am starting to sound like a girl now. _I walked up to my stereo and put in a CD that i had put some of my compositions on.

_I should probably go and buy some food for her to eat. _I shot a quick glance back at Bella before i left my room. I ran out of the house, locking it just in case, jumped into my car, and took off to the supper market.

* * *

BPOV

I had the worst nightmare yet it was of the first time Charlie beat me. I remember telling him i didn't remember, that it wasn't my fault, I couldn't stop it and to begging not to hit me with his whip. He was asking me about my mothers death and yelling at me for lying but just as he was about to bring the whip down, the nightmare ended. "Shhhhh Bella your safe now." was all i heard repeated over and over in my head.

I awoke not long after that, i was in a black and gold room, one of the walls was made of glass. Another was covered in CD's and a stereo, that was playing piano music._ Where am I? _I noticed that my injuries were treated and i was laying on a black couch with that boy's wallet in one hand and a teddy bear in the other. I also had my head on a pillow and a blanket covering me. I carefully got off the couch and the wallet and teddy bear to my chest.

_I should probably go and see if anyone is home. _I walked out of the room and noticed 2 other doors, I walked over to them and looked in. One was a music room, it had everything except a piano, the other was a library.

_Well that just sucks, i might as well keep looking around. _I ignored the pain in my ribs as i walked down the stair case. It lead to a hall that had 5 doors, i peaked in each door. 3 of them were bed rooms, 1 was a bathroom and the other a study of some sort.

I walked down another flight of stairs to find a very open room it contained, a kitchen, living room, TV room, and a dinning room. It was huge but very elegant and stylish. I also noticed a piano near the stair case, which was right in front of the front door. The piano was elegant and white with a black trim. _Yes a piano! I might as well play it, i am sure the owner won't mind as soon as he hears me play. _I walked up to it and sat down, i set my bear next to me with the wallet.

I removed the cover and began to play Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven. _I love this song and it has been a long time since i have played._ I was about half way through when i heard a car pull up in the drive way but i was to caught up in playing to notice when the door opened. I heard someone walk in and stopped. I grabbed up the wallet and teddy bear and hugged them to my chest as i look towards the person standing in the door.

_Crap! It's the guy who i stole from. _My eyes widened and my heart sped up, afraid he might be mad at me. _Please don't be mad! Please don't let him be mad! _The man walk into the house and shut the door, he was carrying groceries.

"You should really be resting Bella." he said in a kind/calm voice and smiled at me. I looked at him confusedly. _He's not mad? I stole from him and he isn't mad. Charlie would have...... _I stopped the thought before it could go on but i still shivered.

The man walked into the kitchen, leaving me to stare after him. My stomach growled loudly. _I'm starving. _"Bella, come in here and get something to eat. You must be starving." he called to me. I got off of the bench carefully and walked into the kitchen, only to be shown to the table, where a bowl of lucky charms and a glass of chocolate milk were waiting.

_Yummy! _I sat down and started to eat while clutching onto the bear and wallet in one hand. _I wonder what the guys name is? _The guy walked up to the table and sat across from me. "I'm sorry i haven't properly introduced myself, I'm Edward Cullen." Edward said. I waved quickly before starting to eat again. _God i love cereal._

_

* * *

_

EPOV

I arrived home to find Bella playing the piano, to say i was amazed was an understatement. I got her something to eat and introduced myself to and now here i am tucking her into bed for the night. She was still clutching onto my wallet and the bear. Her eyes started to droop as i turned on some of my compositions. "Good night Bella." I whispered to her as she drifted off to sleep. Once again she had nightmares so i had to sooth her. _What could have caused them?_

* * *

The next day 9 AM

Bella woke up and stumbled out of bed (couch)._ I am so tired i can't even see straight. That is just wonderful. _- Bella. "Bella are you hungry?" I asked. She nodded. I walked up to her and picked her up.

_What the... why is he carrying me? O i don't care as long as i get to eat. _- Bella.

She was surprised but her thoughts made me chuckle. She had left the bear on the couch in my room, but was still clutching onto my wallet with one hand. The other was clutching onto my shirt as i walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

_Please don't let him drop me! _- Bella.

I laughed silently. Once we were in the kitchen i set her down. "Bella what do you want to eat?" I questioned. She opened her mouth to speak but before she could say anything her eyes clouded over as if watching something.

_He slapped her across the face, punched her in the gut (She fell to the floor in pain.), kicked her in the ribs, to finish it off he grabbed a knife, and cut open her shoulder. "Never speak again or i will kill you, you bitch. Just like you killed your mother." he spat as he started out of the room, beer in hand. _- Bella.

Bella flinched making her snap back into reality and shut her mouth with an audible snap. I was horrified by what that man did to her, I dropped to my knees and hugged her gently. She started to sob into my chest. "It's OK Bella. He can't get you here, your safe." I soothed.

_How do you know about him? _- Bella.

_It is time i told her what I am. _"Bella I have to tell you something, OK?" I stated firmly. She nodded. "I am a vampire but I don't drink human blood like most of my kind does. I drink animal blood and I can also read minds." I whispered to her.

_Please don't freak out!_


	4. YOU MADE HER CRY

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters.**

**Sorry it is so short everyone but this chapter is more of a transition chapter so the next one will be longer.**

**Chapter 4**

BPOV

_A vampire? Hmm, i think i have heard about them before._ Edward gave me a weird look but smiled at me. "So your not scared of me?" he asked. I smiled back and shook my head. _What's with the look before? "_Oh I was just surprised that you weren't freaking out, I'm a monster Bella. A bloodsucking monster!" he said sternly with a slightly raised voiced. I flinched back at his tone, my heart sped up, and tears fell from my eyes. _He is not like him, he wont hurt you. _Edward's eyes widened at my thoughts and realization quickly crossed his features.

"Oh my god Bella, I'm sorry I scared you, I didn't mean it." he apologized. I clutched onto the wallet tighter as I started remembered the night my mom was killed by Alexander but quickly repressed the memory. I didn't want Edward to see the reason Charlie started to beat me. My tears began to fall fast at the thought of my mother. _He killed her. He killed her. Why would he do that to her? Why did Charlie blame me? I couldn't stop him. He killed her._ Edward shook my shoulder but I didn't respond so he pulled me into a hug.

"Shhh Bella, it's OK your safe now, no one can't hurt you here." he soothed. _But Charlie, h-h-he'll find me and-and..... _"Shhh Bella he can't get passed me, remember i am a vampire. Are you OK?" he asked in a concerned tone. I nodded but gripped onto his shirt with my free hand. "What's wrong Bella?" Edward asked. _I'm scared of him. Don't let him find me. _I was scared out of my mind. I knew Edward probably thought I was talking about Charlie but I really meant Alexander, I have a feeling I wasn't supposed to have seen what he did. I also now know that he is a vampire but a bad one, not like Edward.

* * *

EPOV

"Never." I whispered as I kissed her head. I went to stand up but Bella's grip only tightened.

_Don't leave! _-Bella. _Why do I have a feeling Bella isn't telling me everything and wasn't talking about Charlie finding her._ I picked her up and cradled her in my arms, she buried her head in my shoulder. _I have to make sure Bella won't tell anyone what I just told her, if Aro found out he would flip. _"Bella promise me something." I said.

_What do you want me to promise? _- Bella. "Promise me you won't tell anyone my secret, that i am a vampire." I told her calmly.

_I promise i won't tell a soul. I won't speak a word. *giggles* _- Bella. I chucked lightly at her joke even though it saddened me deeply that she wouldn't speak. At that exact moment my phone decided to ring. _I wonder who could possibly be calling. _Her vice grip didn't loosen so i adjusted her so she was on my hip. I then answered the phone since it was a restricted number I hadn't a clue who it was. "Hello." I answered. "EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN! HOW DARE YOU MAKE POOR BELLA CRY! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" the voice screamed, it was Alice. Of course!

"Alice tone it down or your going to scare Bella." I told her curtly. "Oops sorry...but seriously Edward why did you make her cry?" Alice whisper/yelled. "It was a complete accident, I didn't even think about it when I raised my voice." I replied in a vampiric whisper. "What? Why? Why would she freak out over you raising your voice?" Alice asked, confused. _Oh boy she is going to freak out when i tell her, which would be now. _"Umm Alice, Bella was being abused by her father and when I found her she had just ran away a week or so before." I answered.

"WHAT!" she screeched. "You heard me Alice." I replied. Bella tugged on my shirt and I looked at her questionably.

_I want to go back to bed Edward. _- Bella. I nodded quickly and mouthed 'one sec'. "Alice I have to go because Bella is getting tired so I expect we will talk again sometime soon." I stated. "OK! Oh and Edward you might want to take Bella clothes shopping this week. Bye Edward." Alice sang. I rolled my eyes. _Typical. _"I will. Goodbye Alice." I said, then hung up.

_Who was that? _- Bella. "That was my sister, Alice." I told her.

_Oh OK_. - Bella. I took Bella up stairs and put her to bed. She fell asleep almost instantly. _She must be emotionally/physically drained from this weeks stress. _She had my wallet gripped to chest along with the teddy bear. "Goodnight my angel." I whispered to her.

_Well I guess Bella and I will be making a trip to the mall soon._


	5. Aro at the Mall

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters.**

**Sorry it is so short everyone but i really needed to update and mid-terms/being sick slowed me down majorly so expect more updates for the next two weeks because i don't have school.**

**Chapter 5**

BPOV

I got dressed as fast as I could because Edward said we are going to go shopping today. _I really don't like shopping but I really do need some cloths and I want to be there to pick them out. I doubt Edward has good taste in girl clothes._ "Hey, I heard that!" Edward shouted from down stairs. _Good._

30 minutes later

We had just gotten into the mall and I saw a really cool store, which was called Limited Too. _Edward, I want to go in there._ "OK." He replied as I practically dragged him into the store. I ran around the store and grabbed: 6 pairs of jeans, 4 long sleeve shirts, 2 short sleeve shirts, 1 jacket and 6 pairs of socks. _I really like this store._ I walked back up to Edward with my shopping bag.

_I got everything I want from here so can you help me checkout?_ He nodded and walked up to the register with the bag, which he had taken from me. "Bella, can you hand me my wallet so I can pay?" he asked me with a smirk. I glance at the wallet and then back at Edward.

I walked closer to him and grabbed onto his pant leg with my free hand. I then handed him the wallet. Once the wallet was out of my hand I gripped onto his pant leg tighter. Edward paid quickly and handed his wallet back to me.

_Thank you!_ "You're welcome but are you ever going to let me keep my wallet with me?" he replied. _Nope. _"Of course you aren't." he chuckled. We walked out of the store 30 minutes after we entered it with Edward carrying the bags. We continued on in that same fashion. We went to Gap, Sketchers, Areopostal, Abercrombie, Pac Sun, and few other places that I can't remember the names of.

It only took us 3 hours to get through all of those stores, we had about 7 bags filled with clothes and shoes so we decided to put it in the car. We walked out to Edward's Volvo and put all of the bags in the trunk. _I'm hungry; can we go get something to eat in the mall?_"Yea, let's go and when you're done we can go to FYE to get some CD's and DVD's." Edward replied happily.

_Yea lets!_

* * *

EPOV

We walked back into the mall hand in hand and started to head towards the food court. _Gross!!!_ "Hey Bella, where do you want to eat?" I asked her in a whisper. _Ummm….pizza sounds good!_ – Bella. I nodded and lead her to the pizzeria. "What type?" I asked so only she could hear. _Cheese!!!_ – Bella. I chuckled at her excitement. I ordered and paid for the pizza after I managed to get my wallet from Bella for a few moments. _She is really attached to that thing._

The guy behind the counter handed me the pizza but as I received it a draft of air brought the smell of vampire to my nose. _Wait I know that smell its Aro's. What is he doing here?_ My eyes became guarded and I brought Bella closer to me. _What's wrong?_ – Bella. I didn't answer.

I walked us to a table and set the pizza in front of Bella, who had already taken a seat. I sat down next to her and started to search for Aro's mind. I soon found it. _Oh Edward I know your listening to me and wondering why I am here. Come meet me by your car and I will tell you._– Aro.

_He probably heard the family was away and decided it would be fun to surprise me with a visit again. The joy of having such a powerful and annoying friend._ "Hey Bella, do you mind if we skip the music store today. I have a friend that decided to drop by and he is standing by my car?" I asked apologetically. _No I don't mind at all._ – Bella.

_I really hope Aro won't hurt her._


	6. Past Reveiled

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.**

**Sorry for the wait everyone!!!!**

**Chapter 6**

BPOV

I finished eating my pizza and turned to Edward. _I am done, we can go now. _Edward nodded stiffly and stood up. I followed suit and grabbed onto his hand. He smiled down at me but I could tell it was strained. _What's wrong?_ He sighed and started walking towards the exit doors. "You know that friend I told you about?" He started. I nodded. "Well he is also one of my kinds only he doesn't follow my diet. He drinks from humans but he is also one of the leaders of our kind. You could say he is royalty." He continued.

_He won't hurt me will he? What color are his eyes? What is his name? Is he a good friend of yours? You said one of the leaders so who are the others?_ Edward chuckled. "Slow down Bella! To answer your first question no he will not hurt you. As for the rest of them you will have to ask him yourself." He answered. _Fine. _He chuckled once again. We walked out of the mall and started towards his really pretty car. Right as we passed some really old cars, I spotted a cop car.

I froze, dropped Edward's hand, clutched the wallet tighter, and ducked behind the car next to me. _Please don't be him. Tell me I am wrong; please tell me I am wrong._ I quickly peaked up at the cruiser and read the side. I ducked back down, shaking. It was him. _No! Please tell me he didn't see me!_ Edward had stopped as soon as I let go of his hand and was watching me with worry apparent on his face. "Bella, what's wrong? Why are you so scared?" He asked with a panicked voice.

I gazed up at him and raised an eyebrow. _So you haven't figured it out yet?_ He shook his head, no. _The man who hurt me, Charlie, is my father._ I shuttered slightly at the thought. He nodded still slightly confused as to what I was getting at. _As in Charles Swan. _Horror, anger, and realization washed over Edward's face. _Is he gone?_ He nodded and then scoped me into his arms. I gripped his wallet tightly. _Don't you dare drop me._ He chuckled slightly. He walked up to his car and set me down on my feet.

_Thank you._

* * *

EPOV

I set Bella down on her feet as soon as I got to the car. _Thank you_ – Bella. I smiled at her in reply. _Now where is Aro?_ I sniffed the air and found his scent leading into the woods next to the mall. "Bella, do you mind if I carry you because we have to go find that friend of mind?" I asked her. She shook her head so I scooped her up, walked into the forest, and took off vampire speed after Aro's scent.

Bella clutched onto me for dear life. _Don't drop me! Please don't drop me! Edward do you hear me, don't you dare drop me!_ – Bella. I chuckled. "I wouldn't dream of it." I whispered in her ear. _Good_ – Bella. I followed Aro's scent for about 5 miles before I slowed down because the scent was fresh which meant he is close by. "Aro!" I called. _So that's his name._ – Bella. "Over here Edward!" he replied. _What is he doing out here? _

I walked in the direction his voice came in and soon arrive in a small clearing were I found Aro leaning against a tree. Bella had her head buried in my chest as we approached him. "Edward! How lovely it is to see you again!" Aro chirped. _Oh dear! _"Aro, it has been a while but I must ask what did I do to earn the pleasure of this visit?" I asked politely.

_Aww don't be so stiff Edward I just wanted to come and visit my dear old friend since I heard he was all alone at the house_. – Aro. I rolled my eyes but quickly glanced down at Bella, who was tugging on my shirt. _Put me down, I want to meet Aro! _– Bella. I set Bella on her feet and she immediately latched onto my leg. _Who's the child Edward? _– Aro.

"This is Bella!" I stated.

* * *

BPOV

I looked up at Aro and waved shyly. He smiled back at me. I turned back around to Edward but almost immediately turned back to take a second glance at Aro. _It can't be! _A picture of Alexander flashed in my mind. I scanned Aro up and down. _Black hair. Check. Red eyes. Check. Pale. Check. White teeth. Check. Malicious gleam in his eyes. No Check, they have a more exuberant look to them. _

Edward gave me a weird look and Aro looked confused as to why I was staring at him with wide, scared eyes. I could feel the flashback coming but I was fighting it off with everything I had. _Please don't have the same voice. _"Are you okay little one?" Aro asked.

_No! _I could no longer hold the flashback at bay; his voice had sent me over the edge. I gripped onto Edward's leg tighter as I felt my eyes glaze over. I could feel Edward's and Aro's eyes bore into me as the flashback started.

FLASHBACK

_Mom was talking to someone on the phone and I was cooking dinner. I had just finishing the food when I heard the phone hit the ground and glass shatter. _

_My mom came running into the kitchen, looking terrified. "Hide Bella!" she whispered to me frantically, as she pushed me into the pantry. I carefully peeked through the crack in the door. My mom was in the middle of the kitchen, on her knees, and a pale man with jet black hair was holding her there. He smacked her across the face and she cried out in pain. I choked back the tears that threatened to spill over. _

_"Any last requests?" he asked as he inched his mouth closer and closer to my mom's neck. "What is the name of my killer?" mom asked in a shaky voice. His mouth was almost at her throat. My heart beat was erratic and tears were pouring down my face. "Alexander." he replied as he closed the distance of him mouth to moms throat. She screamed out as he bit down. _

_I watched on in horror as I chocked back sobs that threatened to escape my throat. Mom's body soon became deathly pale and went limp, she was dead. Alexander turned to leave and as he did I caught a glimpse of his eye color, it was crimson. _

END OF FLASHBACK

I felt tears flow down my cheeks as the horrible memory passed and I choked back sobs. Edward's body was tense under my grip and I could feel Aro's calculating eyes watching me.

* * *

APOV

I watched as Edward set down the child, Bella. She looked up at me and waved so I smiled back at her. She turned back around to face Edward but almost immediately turned to face me once again. Her eyes were wide as she looked me up and down. Edward gave her a weird look and I am sure mine looked quite confused. _What is wrong with her, Edward?_

He shook his head, indicating he did not know. Bella's eyes soon had a scared look and a slight glaze over them, which no human would have ever been able to see. "Could you ask her something?" Edward asked me in a whisper. I nodded. "Are you okay little one?" I asked but as soon as the words left my mouth the child's eyes completely glazed over and her grip on Edward tightened.

It was if she was watching something that wasn't happening. I could see Edward's eyes widen at either what she was thinking or seeing. A few minutes later I heard him gasp and watched as horror washed over his features. _What is wrong? _Bella began to cry. Edward was in a bit of shock but he did manage to utter the one word that made my venom run cold.

"Alexander."

**Sorry that this chapter took soo long to write it is just I have been hammered with projects and computer problems lately but I have fixed and finished most of them so I will hopefully be updating more often. ****Ummm well I would also appreciate it if u guys could give me some ideas of what could or of what u want to happen in the story/next chapter. It would help me tons. I may not necessarily use them but it could help me come up with a really amazing idea.**** O and just to tell u Aro is very smitten with Bella and in my story Aro is a happy go lucky person and is not the evil/scheming person like he was in Breaking Dawn. Also I am changing Bella's age a bit she is going to be 6 so her mother was killed right before her 5****th**** birthday when she was 4. Once again sorry for the wait.**

**P.S. the underlined portion of this authors note also applies to my other story.**

**Love,**

**Wolfie's Twilight**


End file.
